The King of Killers
by Somniac7
Summary: This is my story, writen in these pages day by day, recorded so that others may see my life as I lived it. Rated M for Graphic violence in later chapters.
1. Entry 1

Prisoner #: 175302

Name: Hill, Brad Blood Type: AB-

Gender: Male Height: 6'1"

Race: American Weight: 250 Lbs.-, Muscular

Ethnicity: Caucasian Imprisoned: 2053

Imprisoned for: Mass Murder of 11 civilians, 13 Police Officers, and 24 Military Officers.

Details: Fugitive used hands, teeth, Misc. Weapons, to mindlessly slaughter the aforementioned people. He was eventually taken when Deadman Wonderland Exec. _Hagire Rinichirō_was called to sent one of the infamous gladiators of his theme park, a.k.a. a 'Deadman', to take Hill alive. after the moment the Deadman arrived on the scene, it took another 5 hours, but no lives, to apprehend Hill. In transit to Deadman Wonderland, Hill killed one guard and afterwards was cuffed to the Deadman untill arrival at his cell.  
PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

Yeah. Thats what my wrap sheet looked like on the clipboard outside my cell. The clipboard itself was metal, and welded to the door frame so I couldn't beat someone with it. the door itself is welded shut, some scrap over the slider that let others see in. At the bottom was a hole cut from it so they could slide in my meals on a foam plate. I have this stool I sit on, riveted to the floor. I have no bed. I have a desk, welded and bolted to the wall and floor. And I have this journal that I'm writing in.


	2. Entry 2

Yeah, I know Im violent. Yeah, I know Im angry. And thats why I love this place.

Ive been here two years. And ive loved every minute of it, even if I have been escorted by one of the Deadmen. Theyre always large, burley, men, no matter how much I ask for one of the women I see. Its not like theyd have any more trouble killing me, once they learned to keep their hands off me. But as I was saying, theyre always large, burley, men, and I admire them whole heartedly. No death collar, no curfew, used to provide the best kind of gore filled, gut wretching, and super violent entertainment there is. The price? Total obedience to the higher ups in the organization.

Tell you the truth, Thats an amazingly small price to pay for becoming so powerful.

'So Brad, what is so bad about that place that makes it so horrid a prison?' you might ask.

Dont.

To understand Deadman Wonderland Maximum Security Prison, You need some explination.  
Its a prison. But its also a theme park. People pay to get into the park, and the park is run by the inmates. Sort of. Criminals are sent here and can work to lower their sentence. Funny thing, they dont have shackles or chains or any real restraints. Why? Cause if you look at the top of that nice jumpsuit they give us, we wear a collar, I mentioned it before. The Death Collars are torture devices really, and if we go too long without a special Candy, we die! Tamper with it, and your head is removed. Explosively. Piss off the wrong person, you guessed it! Your life just became non-existant. The only way to get Candy? Buy it with points you are awarded through serving your sentence, having positive interactions with fellow inmates and the gaurds,

And winning the games. I love the games.

At the end of every month, there are fifty inmates selected at random to participate in three rounds of endless slaughter.

The first round is a race and obsticle course. Walls, trap doors, giant hammers, land mines, snipers, flaming hoops, the works. Its enthralling, inmates trying to kill eachother, Gaurds trying to kill everyone, even the environment trying it hardest to take everyone out!  
Round two? Keep away. Who ever is left from round one gets one minute to hold a black ball. Problem? They have everyone else trying to hold the ball too. If someone drops the ball, it pops, and so do they. At the end of the minute, whoever held the ball least dies, whoever held it longest starts with it, and it keeps going till there are two people left.  
That begins round three, Same as round two, without a timer. So much suspense, Its kills. You have two choices in this one. Either beat the other guy to death, or die. Its funny to watch, even better to participate. The utter emotional destruction as you knock the ball from the other guys grasp... priceless. The look on their face as it pops in a burst of confetti... words do not describe the hilarity of it.

And that finishes it. The winner gets his number pulled from the pool in the next months games, as well as a half of that months Candy free. But it also puts you in the pool of people that are considered 'able' to fight a Deadman.


End file.
